Las nuevas aventuras del Doctor
by MaskedMasked
Summary: ¿Quien es el nuevo profesor? ¿Que es esa cabina azul? ¿Quien intenta asesinarla? Indie Markham, una medio humana en el siglo 23 está a punto de averiguar un oscuro y antiguo secreto. Solo el Doctor podrá ayudarla.
1. El nuevo profesor

**¡Hola a todos los whovians! Es mi primer fic de DW asíque, sean buenos. Había pensado escribir como una temporada de la serie, en fics separados e indicando el orden, pero no creo que tenga tanto exito. Aun así, a lo mejor lo escribo, porque este fandom no tiene mucha vida en español. Ya veré. Esta es la primera historia, tendrá varios capitulos, pero poquitos.**

 **Espero que le guste a quien lo lea, y si quiere ponerme algun review pues mejor que mejor.**

 **Por cierto, DW no me pertenece, ojalá...**

* * *

Indie iba a entrar en su séptimo año en La Academia. En el siglo 24, la carrera espacial se había intensificado y los jóvenes se prepararon para dar el siguiente paso, la conquista del espacio. Indie, era una de las muchas jóvenes que habían asistido a la academia desde niña.

En La Academia, te preparaban para explorar el universo y contactar con nuevas especies, adquirir nuevas tecnologías etc y para ello debías prepararte durante siete años en La Academia y luego un año de especialización, para elegir tu lugar de trabajo en la unión. Su localización era un pequeño asteroide a varios años luz de la Tierra.

Su sueño de toda la vida había sido ser capitana de una nave. Sus padres vivían en Zeta 1701, un pequeño planetoide a un año luz de la tierra. Ella siempre quiso ir a la tierra, pero por mucho que quisiera, su familia no tenía el dinero suficiente como para ir de vacaciones a un sitio así.

Si al final conseguía graduarse en la academia, visitaría la tierra con frecuencia.

—Indie, tenemos clase de historia, tengo que exponer mi trabajo de obras de arte de la tierra.-le dijo su compañera de habitación, Roxana.

Roxana era humana completamente, una humana con rasgos asiáticos, y su mejor amiga. Indie por el contrario, tenía un 50% de sangre Zetaina, lo que le hacía ser muy empática. Los Zetainos eran una raza de humanoides clasificados por la Unión como seres clase 3#, que significaba telepáticos. Su madre era Zetaina y ella solo la mitad. No podía averiguar lo que los demás pensaban, pero si sus sensaciones y sentimientos.

Tratar con alienígenas en el siglo 24 era más normal que en el 23, pero no era del todo normalizado. Aun había gente que pensaba que la mezcla de sangre entre especies era una ''abominación'' y que la humanidad tal y como se conocía acabaría por extinguirse.

—¡Deprisa Indie!—gritó Roxana—¡La mona lisa me llevará más de 10 minutos!

—¡Vete tú, luego te alcanzo!—gritó Indie mientras terminaba de recogerse el pelo.

Sus rasgos eran humanos, tal vez los ojos un poco más grandes y algunos mechones de su pelo eran verdes naturales, pero por lo demás era muy humana. El color natural de su pelo era caoba.

—No llegues tarde, la profesora Stllan se enfadara si llegas de nuevo.—dijo Roxana antes de marcharse para clase.

Indie se entretuvo un poco más de la cuenta y cuando quiso darse cuenta, llegaba un cuarto de hora tarde.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.—maldijo mientras salía del edificio para encaminarse al ala del campus que daban historia.

Entonces, cuando estaba a unos 50 metros del edificio, apareció algo que cambió su vida para siempre: de repente, se materializó en el suelo una especie armario azul.

''Creía que solo se podían teletransportar las cosas con los terminales. Esa tecnología es demasiado avanzada, tal vez… sea del gobierno, ¡Un espía secreto!''

Entonces, un hombre salió del armario. Era alto,delgado, blanco y puesto un traje azul muy vintage. Parecía serio, aunque curioso. Cerró la puerta del armario y se metió en el mismo edificio al que ella iba. La joven corrió a ver el armario y lo primero que observó que no era un armario, sino una cabina telefónica azul y echa de madera. Que extraño.

Quería estar segura de no estar alucinando, así que con su reloj holográfico en la muñeca, le hizo una foto.

—La señora Stllan me va a matar.—susurró la joven mientras entraba al edificio.

Indie casi voló por las escaleras hasta llegar a su clase. Tocó dos veces y luego entró.

—¿Se puede?—preguntó por cortesía.

—Se puede llegar antes.—dijo una voz totalmente nueva del sitio donde debería estar la profesora Stllan.

Era el agente secreto,el de la cabina telefónica que se teletransportaba. Indie Intentó aparentar indiferencia.

—Lo siento, me he retrasado.—contestó mientras bajaba la cabeza.

—Siéntate.—ordenó el hombre. Parecía humano, aunque claro, ella también y no lo era.

Indie se sentó al lado de Ranulf, su compañero de mesa mientras Roxana hacía su exposición sobre el arte antiguo de la tierra con diapositivas.

—¿Quién es ese hombre?—le preguntó a Ranulf.

—Es un profesor sustituto, se llama Jonh Smith. La profesora Stllan…

—Silencio—ordenó el señor Smith.

Ranulf calló, amedrentado. Ese tío daba miedo.

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido?—preguntó Indie.

—Está enferma con Fiebre Azul tipo 3.—susurró Ranulf.

—Ese profesor nuevo me da muy mala sens...—pero no pudo seguir la frase, ya que el profesor Smith la interrumpió.

—¡Tu! La señorita que ha llegado tarde.—dijo mientras se levantaba. Todas las cabezas de la se volvieron hacia Indie y Roxana se llevó las manos a la cabeza.—¿Puede decirme de que estaban hablando que era tan importante como para no prestar atención?

Ranulf e Indie se miraron. La chica sonrió alegremente. Roxana conocía esa sonrisa, iba a haber problemas.

—Por supuesto señor Smith.—dijo en tono encantador mientras se echaba hacia atrás y se cruzaba de brazos—Estábamos hablando sobre la preciosa cabina azul que ha dejado en mitad del campus.

Toda la clase soltó un murmullo y el señor Smith se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Indie estaba retándole.

—¿Qué cabina azul?—preguntó el hombre con tono de burla.

—No se haga el tonto, le he pillado.—sonrió la muchacha.

La clase empezó a vitorearla. El señor Smith sonrió y fue hacia una ventana y descorrió las cortinas.

—Pues yo no veo ninguna cabina azul. Acérquese a comprobarlo.—dijo totalmente contento.

Indie frunció el ceño y se levantó rápidamente de la silla. Se asomó a la venta y… allí no había nada.

—Pero… pero… ¡Yo la vi antes!—se justificó ella con los puños cerrados.

—Parece que tenemos en clase a una pequeña mentirosa que solo desea llamar la atención.-dijo Smith mientras sonreía orgulloso y cruzaba los brazos.

Toda la clase vitoreó, esta vez, con más fuerza.

—¡No me llame mentirosa cuando no lo soy!—gritó Indie mientras daba un golpe a la mesa. La violencia física era su punto débil, y como no podía pegar a un profesor, lo pagó con la mesa—¡Si digo que había una cabina azul y que ha salido de ella, es porque es verdad!

La clase seguía vitoreando al profesor y la joven no podía permitirse eso. Tenía su orgullo. Se encaminó hacia donde Roxana y con su reloj, proyectó la imagen de la cabina.

—¡Aquí está!—gritó encolerizada.

La clase calló.

—Indie, no te alteres por favor, sabes que es malo…—intentó tranquilizarla Roxana.

El señor Smith se acercó a donde estaban las muchachas.

—Esa foto has podido retocarla.—se acercó a la proyección—Si, definitivamente, es falsa.

—¡Pero si…!

—No quiero que me responda usted más señorita… Markham.—leyó su perfil en la lista de la clase—Veo por fu perfil que tiene serios problemas de control de la ira ¿es verdad?—Indie no respondió, pero le miró a los ojos con odio extremo—Debería informar al director de su comportamiento.—Indie alzó la barbilla, desafiante—¿Es que no me ha odio? ¡Baje y dígale a la directora!

Indie apretó los puños y se fue de la clase dando un portazo. Llena de ira homicida le dio una patada a la pared.

—¡Le mataré! —gritó furiosa. Miró su reloj. Las 8:45 de la mañana. No pensaba ir al despacho de la directora, ni mucho menos. Tuvo otra idea.

Bajó al jardín del campus y volvió al lugar donde la cabina estaba. Lo miró, lo volvió a mirar y entonces se dio cuenta de que había cosas que no encajaban. Allí había un filtro de percepción. Justo en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de aquello, la cabina apareció en un parpadeo.

—Hijo de puta, sí que eres agente secreto. Pero a mí no podrás engañarme.—bajó la mano hasta el reloj y le dio a grabar—Soy Indie Martkham y esto es una máquina de teletransportación libre. No tiene ninguna terminal que indique que vaya de un punto A hasta un punto B por lo que es ilegal. Y el señor Jonh Smith la está utilizando, así que irá a la cárcel.

Le dio a dejar de grabar y se dio la vuelta. Cuando estaba a punto de irse, oyó algo dentro de la cabina. Era como si la maquina le estuviera hablando… pero eso no era posible ¿verdad?

Se acercó a la cabina y se lo pensó. Solo se podía abrir con llave. A lo mejor había alguien dentro secuestrado. No se lo pensó más y tocó 4 veces a la puerta.

 _Tock tock tock tock._

Pasaron unos segundos y… la puerta se abrió.

* * *

 **¿Que tal? Esa especie de aversión contra las mezclas entre especies la he sacado del capitulo ''Nueva Tierra'' y ''El fin del mundo'' donde vemos a la ultima humana de sangre pura. Va a ser un tema interesante que no voy a olvidar. Espero que le deis una oportunidad porque este solo ha sido el comienzo.**

 **¡Gracias!**


	2. Nadie me llama mentirosa

Al principio todo estaba muy oscuro pero allí…¿no había más espacio de la cuenta? Empezó a asustarse y cuando iba a irse corriendo, la puerta se cerró.

—¡Socorro! ¡Por la proclamación de la sombras que alguien me ayude! —gritó asustada.

Y como si sus palabras fuesen mágicas, la gran sala se iluminó y la muchacha se dio la vuelta lentamente.

—No, puede ser—la joven empezó a reír mientras avanzaba poco acercándose al panel de control, después se le saltaron las lágrimas del shock—Por los iluminados, eres más grande, eres… muy grande.

Empezó a correr por la sala de control y a dar vueltas. Volvió de nuevo a la sala de control.

—¿Qué será…?—se preguntó a si misma mientras alargaba la mano.

Entonces, de repente Smith apareció en mitad de la sala, haciendo que Indie gritase.

—¡Me ha dado un susto de muerte! ¿Cuándo has entrado?—pero el hombre no le contestó—Hola, le estoy hablando.—se acercó y le hizo señas—¿Me oye o está sordo?

—Soy un holograma creado a partir de la base de datos de la TARDIS.—dijo Smith.

—¿La TARDIS? ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó la chica mientras traspasaba la mano por la cara de Smith.

—Son las siglas de tiempo y dimensión relativos en el espacio. La TARDIS es una maquina viva que puede trasladarse a través del tiempo y el espacio. La TARDIS fue creada por los señores del tiempo…

—Espera, espera, espera. —le detuvo la chica, alucinada—¿Está maquina puede viajar a través del tiempo?—preguntó mientras hacía gestos circulares con el dedo índice.

—Afirmativo.

—Cómo?—preguntó mientras se acercaba al panel de control.

—Pregunta incompleta.—respondió Smith.

—¿Cómo puedo hacerla viajar en el tiempo? No sé utilizarla.—respondió con pena.

Smith se aproximó.

—Di fecha y lugar.—dijo Smith con tono monótono.

Indie frunció el ceño.

—¿Ahora? Es decir ¿Ahora? ¿Así de sencillo? ¿Seguro que no es una trampa o algo?—preguntó mientras se alejaba del holograma.

—Di fecha y lugar.—volvió a repetir Smith.

Indie se llevó la mano al mentón, ¿A dónde podría ir? ¿Qué podría hacer con el universo entero a su disposición? Miró al holograma del señor Smith y recordó lo cabreada que estaba con ese viajero del tiempo.

Un momento…

—Ahora podré vengarme.—dijo Indie con una sonrisa siniestra—TARDIS llévame al año 1500 después de cristo, a Florencia. A mí nadie me llama mentirosa.

Indie revisó su reloj. Había aterrizado a las 8:16, un minuto después de haberse ido. Tocó a la puerta y entró.

—¿Ya ha vuelto señorita Markham? Ha sido muy rápido.—Smith miró su reloj frunciendo el ceño. La alumna estaba demasiado contenta, sonreía como lo había hecho antes.

—¿En serio? El tiempo corre tan deprisa…—dijo antes de sentarse.

Smith se puso en frente de la clase y miró en especial a Indie.

—Espero que vuestra compañera pueda empezar la exposición sin más preámbulos y sin interrupciones. Quiero silencio absoluto.—dicho esto, volvió a su silla.

Roxana se puso sonriente y nerviosa delante de la clase.

—Voy a empezar a hablar de la Mona Lisa, también llamada Gioconda.—encendió el proyector holográfico y sin mirarlo siguió hablando—La mona lisa fue pintada sobre el 1500 en Florencia. Si ponemos atención, veremos que a su lado está la famosa Dama del pelo verde.—eso hizo que el Doctor pusiese atención.

Aquella muchacha que estaba al lado de la mujer del cuadro era… ¿Indie Markham? El Doctor la miró y se la encontró sonriendo con los pies sobre la mesa.

—A continuación veremos el famoso cuadro de los girasoles pintado por Van Gogh. En él están los girasoles y la joven rubia. Como muchos sabréis, el emblema que lleva la joven es el de nuestra unión, de ese símbolo sacaron la idea para nuestros uniformes. Después están las caras de la isla de pascua y la de la muchacha de la sonrisa. Aquí están las imagines de Neil Armstrong con su compañera Amanda, la primera mujer en pisar la luna.

Ni que decir tiene que todas esas chicas eran Indie. Se había trasladado a todos esos lugares con la esperanza de quedarse ella por encima del señor Smith, saboteando el trabajo de Roxana, pero al parecer nadie de la clase se había dado cuenta de que había cambiado la historia.

—¿Señorita Markham, puede salir un momento fuera?—preguntó el Doctor.

Indie salió de mala gana y Roxana estaba ya cansada de que su mejor amiga interrumpiera su trabajo.

—¿Qué quiere?—preguntó Indie con los brazos cruzados.

El Doctor respiró hondo.

—¿Qué que quiero? ¿¡QUÉ QUE QUIERO!?—gritó—¡Acabas de robarme MI TARDIS y has cambiado la historia!

—¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que me haya dejado por mentirosa delante de mis compañeros de clase! ¡Yo no miento!—gritó—Además, no se han dado cuenta de nada ¿Es que son retrasados?

El Doctor no dejaba de dar vueltas con las manos en la cabeza.

—¡No, porque ellos no son viajeros del tiempo! ¡Tú has sido la causante del desorden temporal y por tanto tu memoria no se ha alterado!

Indie se calló por un momento. Así que era eso.

—Podemos volver y deshacerlo… ¿no?—preguntó Indie.

—¡Suerte que tengo una copia original del universo en la TARDIS, pondremos las obras de arte como estaban! —dijo el Doctor un poco más relajado—¿Cómo se supone que has entrado, personita?—preguntó ceñudo.

Indie miró al suelo.

—Me abrió ella.—susurró.

El Doctor no podía creerlo.

—¿Mi TARDIS? ¿A ti? —puso cara de descomposición—¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo hiciste todo?

—Pues…

—Demasiado lenta, cuéntamelo mientras nos vamos, tienes que disculparte ante muchos artistas.

Y mientras fueron ante Van Gogh, Miguel Angel y muchos más, Indie le contó lo sucedido. El Doctor no le encontraba sentido. Decidió preguntarle a la misma TARDIS a lo que ella respondió:

—ADN compatible, ella es tu compañera.—dijo el holograma del Doctor.

—¡Eso no tiene sentido! —gritó enfurecido, luego miró a la joven—¡Tus padres! ¿Quiénes son?

Indie dio un paso hacia atrás, un poco asustada ante lo brusco que era el profesor ¿Así era ella en sus ataques de ira?

—Mi madre es una Zetaina y mi padre es un humano. Tenía una hermana mayor llamada Clarissa, pero murió hace 5 años en una estación espacial. Fueron los Cybermen.—soltó de carrerilla.

El Doctor se quedó pensativo. El nombre de Clarissa le recordaba a su pequeña y adorable Clara.

—¿Por eso has cogido la TARDIS? ¿Para ir a verla?—preguntó mirando a la joven, calmado. Rose había hecho lo mismo con su padre.

Indie sonrió intentando no llorar.

—Quería hacerlo, pero…—se derramó una lagrima—Sé que sería interferir en la historia. O al menos eso dicen en las películas.

El Doctor sonrió.

—Un poco tarde para eso.

Indie se secó la cara.

—Bueno, MI historia es más importante que esas pinturas. Claro que quiero que mi hermana vuelva a la vida…—miró al suelo—Pero no puedo.

El Doctor miró como lloraba. Tal vez podría ayudarla e ir a ver a su hermana…

—No, imposible.—se susurró.

Indie sonrió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Y si eres un hombre con una máquina del tiempo ¿Por qué has venido a mi clase?

El Doctor pareció haber salido de un trance y de un salto volvió a poner las manos en el panel.

—Estoy investigando la academia, creo que allí dentro pasa algo.—dijo mientras pulsaba botones y daba vueltas—En esta época los humanos os organizáis en el espacio, tenéis vuestro ejército, vuestros exploradores y una nueva barrera que queréis superar.—se detuvo de dar vueltas y se puso delante de la joven, que sonreía con los brazos cruzados—La conquista del espacio.

Indie sonrió y se separó un poco.

—Hablas de los humanos en despectivo.—hizo una pausa—No eres… ¿humano?

El Doctor sonrió y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Tú también pareces humana pero eres mestiza ¿no?—respondió mientras abría la puerta.

Indie salió fuera ¿Qué artista le tocaría ahora?

—Y si tú no eres humano ¿Qué eres?

Salió fuera y se encontró con el campus de La Academia. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y vió como la TARDIS desaparecía poco a poco.

—¡No! ¡Viejo cabrón!—gritó mientras le intentaba dar una patada a la TARDIS, pero ya no pudo, porque había desaparecido del todo

* * *

 **Está claro que esto no va a quedar así, jajaja. Espero que os haya gustado y como han sido las reacciones de Indie con respecto a la TARDIS**


	3. Amel Arhes

Un par de semanas después, todo aquello había sido como un sueño. Por mucho que se lo contara a Ranulf y a Roxana, nadie le creía lo que había pasado. La Mona Lisa siempre había estado sola y en la isla de Pascua nunca hubo una cabeza de mujer esculpida.

Y aunque sus amigos no la escucharan, sí que lo hicieron algunas personas. Esa mañana, el vicedirector de La Academia la hizo llamar.

Indie se puso bien su uniforme rojo con la insignia (13 planetas alrededor de una estrella, los 13 planetas principales de la unión) bien reluciente.

Llegó al despacho a la hora justa. El vicedirector era un hombre amigable, que ella solo conocía cuando se metió en problemas por pegarse con un chico dos años más grande que ella.

—¡Señorita Markham! Por favor, pase.—dijo.

No era un hombre especialmente atractivo (era medio calvo) pero todo lo que le faltaba de belleza le sobraba de simpatía.

—¿Me siento aquí?—preguntó la estudiante.

—Sí, siéntese.—hizo una señal de que se sentara—He venido a hablarle sobre el incidente de hace un par de semanas.

''Como olvidarlo'' pensó Indie.

—Sí, el profesor Smith. Sabe, debe creerme ¡Yo no miento! Tengo pruebas.—tecleó su reloj y del proyector salieron las imágenes de la TARDIS—¿Ve?

El director miró el video del ''teletransporte''

—Pero ¿sabe qué? No era un teletransporte, era una…

—Máquina del tiempo, lo sabemos. Una TARDIS. —terminó de decir el hombre.

Indie achinó la mirada.

—¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

El director se levantó de la silla y empezó a dar vueltas por el despacho. Indie se sentó más erguida.

—Llevamos vigilándote desde el incidente. El hombre que conociste se hace llamar el Doctor. A él le vigilamos desde hace más tiempo que a ti. Se dedica a viajar por el tiempo y a causar problemas allá por donde va.

Indie se dio la vuelta.

—No es humano, creo.—informó la muchacha.

—Lo sabemos.—respondió el director mientras abría un cajón.

—¿Lo sabemos? ¿Quiénes lo sabéis?—pero el director no se dio la vuelta ni respondió—¿Director?—Indie se levantó y se acercó a él—¿Está bien?

Pero cuando le tocó, el hombre se volteó rápidamente y le cogió la mano con mucha fuerza.

—Y como ya no nos haces falta, me han dado la misión de matarte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooooO

El duodécimo Doctor dejó a la chica donde debía dejar. Tenía que averiguar porque su TARDIS la había dejado entrar, a una extraña.

''ADN de compañera'' había dicho.

Su ADN era completamente normal o por lo menos, todo lo normal que podía ser el ADN de una medio Zetaina. Con lo que sabía de ella, hackeo su base de datos. No era muy buena alumna, aunque quería llegar a ser capitana. Era obediente y no solía desobedecer una orden. Tenía capacidad de liderazgo aunque era vaga. Siempre hacía lo que se le ordenaba aunque con trampa. Llevaba los ejercicios hechos pero porque había pagado a otros alumnos para ello.

¿Así como quería ser una capitana?

Visitó su historial familiar. Tal como le dijo, su madre era una medio Zetaina y su padre un ser humano. Su hermana Clarissa también estudiaba para ser capitana cuando unos cybermen la atacaron a ella y a un grupo de alumnos cuando hacían prácticas en un planeta lejano.

—Clarissa Markham murió en el ataque Cybermen. Fue hace unos años. Que extraño, hay algo en la base donde vivía que no me cuadra. Debería ir y echarle un vistazo.

El Doctor miró hacia los lados, como muchas otras veces, hablaba solo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El Doctor aterrizó en la instalación. En cuanto abrió la puerta le llegaron los sonidos de emergencia. Por todas partes se oían gritos. Eran todos cadetes muy jóvenes y aun no sabían que hacer. Aun así, los mejores preparados guiaban a los más temerosos.

El Doctor oyó una voz que provenía de los altavoces y reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

—¡Activando protocolo de emergencia RYCB123! ¡Protocolo de emergencia!—volvió a gritar la voz de Clara Oswlad—¡Que todos se reúnan en la sala de evacuación!

El doctor corrió por los pasillos lo más deprisa que pudo para encontrar a Clara o a alguna de sus copias. Llegó a la sala de control y se la encontró: la misma clara de siempre, más bajita y con los ojos más grandes por la mezcla de sangre Zetaina.

Pero era ella.

Se quedó contemplándola unos segundos hasta que la joven se dio cuenta.

—¡Usted! ¿¡Es un supervisor!?—preguntó desde el puesto de mando.

El Doctor miró hacía ambos lados.

—¿Yo?—se señaló a sí mismo.

—¡Todos los profesores y supervisores han desaparecido! ¡Justo antes de empezar el ataque!—gritó la joven—¡Escuadrón 5 defended el ala norte!

El Doctor se acercó al eco de Clara.

—¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó.

—Clarissa, Clarissa Martkham.—respondió mientras disparaba.

El Doctor sonrió. Por eso Indie quería ser capitana, su hermana había nacido para serlo y al morir no pudo completar su destino.

—Esta base está muy alejada ¿no?—preguntó el Doctor mientras soniqueaba los controles principales.

—¿¡Y eso que importa ahora!?—preguntó Clarissa mientras defendía la puerta.

Miró la base de datos rápidamente: todos los alumnos eran de distintas nacionalidades y distintas especies, pero había algo raro en todos ellos.

De repente los Cybermen se pararon. Los alumnos salieron de sus escondites poco a poco.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó alguien.

Entonces, de la pantalla mayor apareció una imagen: era un signo, era un león y el planeta tierra. El Doctor sabía perfectamente que era ese símbolo y todos los demás también lo sabían.

—Los Amel Arhes. —susurró alguien con miedo.

Los Amel Arhes eran un grupo de humanos con aversión a los mestizos de humanos y alienígenas. Creían que cada especie debía de ser pura y que los hijos mestizos tenían sangre contaminada y eran abominaciones.

De repente el Doctor supo lo que había de extraño en la lista del alumnado: todos eran mestizos, ¡Aquella base era una trampa!

De repente salió en pantalla el vicedirector del instituto de Indie.

—Saludos alumnos míos. Vais a ser mejorados por los cybermen. Vosotros sois una ofensa para vuestras especies y debéis ser destruidos. No podemos dejar que vuestra sangre y ADN ensucie la sociedad. Pero tranquilos, seréis recordados como héroes de guerra.—entonces, cerró la conexión.

De repente los Cybermen entraron en la sala y Clarissa empezó a dispararles. El Doctor debía irse, aquello no podía cambiar. Debían morir todos, no podía cambiar el pasado.

Los ataques de los Amel Arhes hacia los mestizos se intensificarían con el tiempo, recordó el Doctor, el grupo terrorista empezaría la primera guerra con la Unión en unos años, aquello solo había sido la primera ofensiva. Era una pena que a Indie le hubiese tocado vivir en una época tan turbulenta. No podía cambiar el pasado. Al verle huir, Clarissa le apuntó:

—¡Alto!—se acercó—¡¿A dónde vas?! ¿¡Eres uno de ellos!?

El Doctor se giró con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Voy a pedir ayuda en esa cabina telefónica, ¿vale?—dijo mientras se alejaba, muy serio.

Sabía que los estaba condenando a la muerte, pero no podía hacer nada por ellos, su futuro estaba escrito. Se metió en la cabina telefónica muy rápido y puso los motores en marcha para viajar hasta donde estaba Indie.

* * *

 **Bueno, creo que he dejado suficientemente claro que el vicedirector pertenece al grupo terrorista, o más bien, a esa organización que quieren limpiar la sangre, nada de mestizos. No son exactamente xenofobos porque no odian a los extraterrestres, solo si se mezclan con otras especies.**


	4. La nueva compañera

El vicedirector alargó su mano al cuello de la alumna y empezó a apretar. La joven cayó al suelo sin saber que hacer mientras aquellas manos le oprimían y perdía el conocimiento lentamente.

—Poco a poco las abominaciones como tu desaparecerán de la unión de planetas y de…

Pero la chica le dio una patada en la entrepierna que hizo que la soltara. Rápidamente fue hasta la puerta, pero estaba cerrada.

—¡Socorro, por favor, ayudadme! ¡Este loco me quiere matar!

El director de la zona se levantó y corrió hacia la muchacha, pero ella se apartó en el último segundo. Cogió el busto de granito que tenía el vicedirector expuesto y se preparó para atacar. Entonces, una cabina azul empezó a materializarse en mitad de la sala.

Segundos después, el Doctor salió de ella mientras levantaba una ceja.

—¿Indie? Tengo que habl…—entonces se dio cuenta del estado de la joven, con el busto en las manos y la ferocidad del vicedirector a punto de atacar—Tu.—se dirigió al vicedirector con los ojos cargados de ira—Dame una razón para no anclarte a un asteroide ahora mismo.

—¡Haz algo! ¡Quiere matarme!—gritó Indie.

—Doctor ¿me equivoco?—dijo el vicedirector mientras observaba la TARDIS.

—Sé lo que hiciste hace 5 años con los Cybermen y se lo que tú y tu organización estáis intentando.—le cogió por la solapas—Pero no voy a ser yo quien te juzgue.

El director deslizó lentamente su mano hasta un arma que tenía en el bolsillo, pero Indie le vio y corrió hacia él con el busto, le dio en la cabeza, dejándole inconsciente.

—¿¡Pero qué has hecho!?—gritó el Doctor mientras le dejaba caer.

—Tenía un arma.—respondió la muchacha mientras la cogía y se la guardaba para ella—Así que de nada.

El Señor del Tiempo se agachó y le examinó.

—No le has matado, pero ha sido un buen golpe.—dijo con una sonrisa con rastro de locura.

—Gracias.—contestó sonriente. Se sorprendió a si misma de sonreir ante el hecho de haber casi matado a alguien.

—Él fue el hombre que ordenó a los Cybermen atacar la base de tu hermana. Pertenece al grupo de los Amel Arhes, ¿sabes quiénes son?

Indie apretó los puños con impotencia. Por supuesto que sabían quienes eran, habían atacado a más gente.

—Le mataré.—dijo mientras le apuntaba con la pistola.

—Detente.—dijo el Doctor agarrándola por los hombros—Además, el ni siquiera es el cabecilla de la organización, solo es un peón. La venganza no te traerá de vuelta a tu hermana, créeme

—Quizás no, pero esa máquina del tiempo si.—cambió de posición y apuntó al Doctor—Sabes lo que quiero, así que dámelo.

—Acabas de pasar por un intento de asesinato, es normal que estés alterada.—dijo apartando el arma de su cara, como si no se preocupara que le volaran la cabeza.

Indie volvió a apuntar al director.

—¡Era mi hermana! ¿Cómo pudo hacer una cosa así?—preguntó mientras empezaba a llorar.

—Dejemos que eso lo averigüen el tribunal de justicia.—dijo el Doctor con el tono de voz suave, o todo lo suave que pudo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Habían dejado al criminal en una sala penal de la unión. Indie estaba realmente mal, pero por lo menos había vuelto a ver a sus padres, hacia 2 años que no los veía en persona, solo a traves de Holo-Llamadas.

Cuando salió del juicio, ataviada con un traje largo Zetaino ceremonial, se encontró la cabina azul del Doctor y a él fuera.

—¿Me estabas esperando?-preguntó la muchacha intentando sonreir.

—¿Cómo ha ido el juicio?—preguntó el Doctor.

—Cadena perpetua en el segundo planeta del cuadrante 5. Yo habría preferido la muerte.—comentó mientras se cruzaba de brazos—Así que… la viste. A Clarissa.—dijo al final mientras luchaba por no llorar delante de aquel hombre—¿Cómo era?

El Doctor sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste.

—Se parecía a ti. Tenía capacidad de liderazgo y fue una buena capitana en funciones.—respondió mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos.-Siento no poder ir a buscarla, eso…

—…alteraría es continuo espacio tiempo. Lo sé, he visto las películas.—sonrió mientras se limpiaba una lagrima—Pero por un momento pensé que podría haberla salvado, a ella y a todos.

De repente, una idea asaltó la mente del Doctor. Sonrió y se ajustó el cuello, preparándose para hablar.

—¿Aun quieres ser capitana? —preguntó sonriente.

—Supongo.-contestó Indie un poco confusa.

—Un buen capitán necesita entrenamiento, experiencia, sabiduría y conocimientos. Y no hay manera mejor de adquirir todas esas cualidades que conmigo. —dijo mientras se echaba encima de la TARDIS.

Indie estaba confusa, ¿le estaba proponiendo lo que creía que le estaba proponiendo?

—Me estás diciendo de ir…¿contigo?-preguntó alucinada.

—Exactamente.

—Pero, pero… eso es imposible, para llegar a ser capitana tengo que graduarme en la Academia y si estoy contigo no podría. Además, él videdirector dijo que te estaban vigilando ¿Quiénes? ¿No será peligroso?

El Señor del Tiempo se acercó a ella y la cogió de los hombros, para infundirle confianza.

—Viaja conmigo una vez, me dices si te gusta y después hablaré con tu directora, la engañaré si es preciso con papel psíquico.

Indie miró los juzgados y después la cara del Doctor. No le conocía de mucho, pero esas oportunidades solo se presentaban una vez en la vida.

—Qué demonios ¡Acepto! —gritó mientras entraba en la TARDIS como alma que lleva el diablo.

Por supuesto, el Doctor no le contó nada sobre que la detención del vicedirector era algo completamente nuevo y que habían cambiado el futuro. Intentó restarle importancia al hecho de que el grupo terrorista estuvieran vigilándole, para algo.

—¿Entras ya? Tengo ganas de conocer la tierra, nunca he ido. —dijo Indie.

El Doctor entró en la sala de control.

—Por supuesto ¿a la Tierra has dicho?

* * *

 **Bueno... ¿que tal? Esta sería la primera historia. La segunda historia la subiré la semana que viene, que será en otro fic. Se llamará algo así como ''Encerrados en el laberinto'' o ''Peligro en el laberinto'' o ''El juego del laberinto''. NO lo tengo muy claro, podeís ayudarme si quereis jajajaja**

 **gracias por leer :)**


End file.
